For identification and security purposes, persons travelling via air, land, and/or water typically must pass through one or more checkpoints, at which their travel documents, such as driver licenses or passports, are verified. Border officers face challenges posed by a wide range of demographics. Travelers include people from all walks of life and of all ages. Some demographics, such as children, may pose no security threat while other demographics may pose higher security risks. The conventional way of verifying the travelers is to check each traveler's identification information (e.g., name, date of birth, etc.) against a watch list maintained in a computer database. If a traveler's identification matches an entry in the watch list, the traveler may receive special treatment, such as being further questioned, detained, rejected, and deported, etc.
While checking travelers' information against the watch list, border and/or security officers have limitations as to how much information they can mentally process while maintaining situational awareness. In the border security area, for example, the border officer is frequently placed in charge of monitoring travelers passing through an immigration checkpoint. The immigration checkpoint may contain multiple manned immigration booths as well as unmanned automated border control systems, such as kiosks or electronic gates. The border officer must maintain full situational awareness to detect potential threats while assisting travelers having difficulty with the systems and making clearance decisions on travelers when issues with their identity documentation are identified. Typically, the border officer monitors no more than seven systems at once to prevent the border officer from being overwhelmed with information that would cause them to miss potential security or traveler issues.
As security or border officers grapple with security decisions, they are often limited by the lack of technology. Accordingly, systems, methods, and apparatuses that enable security or border officers to monitor multiple systems within immigration or other security checkpoints are needed. To this end, the embodiments of the present invention enable the use of augmented-reality to monitor checkpoints and to identify a person of interest.